


The Sweetest Pain

by April_Gabriella



Series: I'm Full of Emotion and So Are My Boys [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, I had no idea there were so many choices for blow jobs, I'm just gonna throw this out there and hate me if you want but, M/M, My Babies And Their Intimate Connection, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Sweet Sweet Smut, THIS SHIP IS THE BEST SHIP, Top Hannibal, Top Will, Will Dreams, Will Loves Hannibal, shameless fluff, there i said it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Gabriella/pseuds/April_Gabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will doesn't want to fight anymore. But if he's not fighting then what? Can he truly give himself over to what he knows Hannibal wants of him? Does he want to? His heart screams <em>YES</em>. Because he also knows the daily stab of hunger, and the sweet nourishment that only Hannibal can provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The only things Will is aware of in the seconds between falling over the cliff and hitting the water are Hannibal's arms around him and the feelings of warmth and safety. He knew he had plunged them to what was sure to be their deaths but the knowledge didn't hinder those feelings at all. He burrowed as much as he could into Hannibal's warmth until they hit the water and there was nothing. 

He awakens to Hannibal's voice calling out to him in the dark. There is pain, so much pain but he focuses on the fear in Hannibal's voice. He has never heard the other man sound fearful before and the sound of it draws him to full consciousness. When he opens his eyes everything is blurred.

"Will!" The relief in Hannibal's voice is palpable. 

He blinks up at Hannibal a few times trying to bring him into focus. "Hurts." Is all he gets out.

"I know. I'll find us somewhere more hospitable." When Hannibal helps Will to stand the world suddenly starts spinning and he vomits onto the sand. He can't stand up by himself let alone walk so Hannibal has to basically carry him the whole way, never once complaining despite his own wounds. 

After what seems like an eternity they arrive at a cottage and Hannibal sets Will down on the porch. "Stay here Will. I will be back shortly." And he's gone before Will can say anything. 

 In what could have been only minutes later the front door opens and Hannibal is there picking Will up all the way and carrying him inside. Will automatically puts his arms around Hannibal's neck and rests his head on his shoulder while Hannibal carries him into a small bedroom and gently sits him on the edge of the bed. "Let's see if I can find a first aid kit." Hannibal says and leaves the room, returning shortly with the first aid kit and some prescription pain killers he found in the medicine cabinet. He give's Will the painkillers first then takes some himself, afterward he cleans, disinfects and stitches Will's various wounds. He then he makes another sweep of Will's body, touching him everywhere looking for anything he might have missed the first time around. 

The whole time Will watches him, fully aware of what motivates Hannibal to ignore his own gun shot wound to attend to Will's much less serious injuries. _Could he daily feel a stab of hunger for you?_ Hannibal touches him so carefully and reverently that Will feels a burst of sweet, hot pain in his chest that has nothing to do with the injuries he sustained in the night.  _Find nourishment at the very sight of you?_  

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" Hannibal asks as he runs his fingers through Will's hair checking his scalp for cuts or bleeding. _Yes._

Will looks at him feeling as though his chest might collapse. He catches Hannibal's hands and lowers them from his hair. "I'm okay." He says quietly unable to look away from his eyes. _I know Hannibal._ "It's okay."

Hannibal's face softens as they look at each other. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He untangles a hand from Hannibal's and reaches toward the gunshot on his side. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm alright Will." Hannibal says quietly. "I want you to lie down and get some rest. I will tend to myself while you sleep."

"You need sleep too." Will says weakly.

Hannibal's face softens even further as he brushes an errant curl from Will's forehead. "I will. But you first." He begins taking off Will's shoes. 

"Aren't you going to ask me why?"

"I don't need to." Hannibal answers simply, helping Will out of his wet clothes. "Would you like to shower?" He hands Will some boxers he found in the dresser. 

"Later." Will says sliding them on. 

"Very well."  

Will lies down in the bed. "You didn't try to stop me." He says as Hannibal pulls the covers over him. 

"I didn't."

Will's eyes are so heavy and he is sinking fast into sleep. "I guess I don't need to ask why either." He manages to get out before he is gone. 

     

                                                               _________________________________________________

 

That first day or two are mostly a blur of pain and sleeping. Hannibal keeps him on the painkillers and when Will is lucid he feeds him and tells him of the reports on their demise. As of right now they are missing, Jack is refusing to declare them dead this early but some news anchors are already doing so given the amount of blood at the scene and near the cliff. "Ms. Lounds is having a field day with our 'lover's leap.'" Hannibal tells him with a sneer. 

Eventually Will is well enough to make it to the kitchen on his own so there are no more meals in bed. He misses them. 

“Do you still mean what you said on the cliff Will? About it being beautiful?” Hannibal asks him a few days later while he changes Will's bandages. Hannibal's hands were all over him that first night but now this is the only time he touches him and Will is surprised to find himself frustrated by the lack thereof otherwise. Hannibal touches him with such reverence, such love that Will very shortly began to crave those touches. He knows Hannibal wants to touch him more but is waiting for him to ask for it, but he doesn’t know how to ask. He just knows that he craves Hannibal’s touch. He craves him. The latter isn't a revelation of any sort, it just feels like one because he has stopped censoring the feeling when it appears, which has been more and more lately. 

“I meant it then and I mean it now." Will tells him. It had been useless to fight the thoughts that wanted to surface about their night on the cliff. Some aspect or other was always on his mind.  

“Do you wish to share in that beauty again?" When Will doesn't immediately answer Hannibal looks up from his task of putting a fresh bandage on Will's chest and asks, "Do you wish to stay with me, or would you prefer to escort me back to my cell?”

“Would you go back to your cell if I didn’t come with you?” Will asks, brows furrowed. 

“You imprisoned me long ago Will, and you alone hold the key to my freedom. I want you to always know where I am, when you need me. That hasn't changed.”

Will is still trying to come to terms with how it makes him feel when Hannibal says things like that to him. With the burst of warmth that explodes unbidden in his chest when Hannibal looks at him the way he does when he says it. “And what is the key to your freedom Hannibal?”

“Do you not know?”

“Tell me anyway.”

“For you to be with me, content at my side." Hannibal's eyes are filled with so much when he whispers, "I need you Will.”

For all the lack of touching Hannibal's face hides nothing and Will finds it hard to think when faced with so much emotion flowing freely from him. Hannibal's yearning for Will is clear on his face and it's difficult to form a reply for long moments while it flows over him. “What if I said I didn’t need you?”

Hannibal actually smiles. “I’d know you were lying. And so would you.”

Will struggles to get his thoughts together, but it's hard with the way Hannibal is looking at him. “I don't need you in prison to know where you are Hannibal. You're with me, even when you're not, that's where you've always been." Will can't look at Hannibal's face anymore, it's too much so he shuts his eyes and takes a breath before plunging himself even deeper into the abyss. "When we were in Florence I was curious if we could survive separation. But I’m not curious anymore. I know we can’t. I know _I_ can’t. I know I want to be with you. I know I always have." Will opens his eyes and finally looks into Hannibal's. "I know I still do.”   

Hannibal doesn’t have to search Will’s eyes to know he means what says. He can feel it, and it's _glorious_. “Will.” He breathes gathering Will into his arms before he can even assign thought to the decision. There are no words for his euphoria when he feels Will holding him in return. “Will.” He says again full of reverence, holding him tighter.

Will is moved by the adoration in Hannibal's voice, by the love he knows Hannibal feels for him. "It's a constant, exhausting struggle to fight the pull and allure of you."

"You don't have to fight anymore Will." Hannibal pulls out of the embrace to stroke Will's uninjured cheek. "Do you want to?"

Will doesn't shut his eyes against Hannibal's intense gaze this time. He doesn't pull away from the stroking of his cheek either. Some part of him thinks he probably should, but it's a tiny, insignificant part. A much bigger part wants to pull Hannibal back into their tight embrace and stay there because he doesn't. He doesn't want to fight anymore. But if he's not fighting then what? Can he truly give himself over to what he knows Hannibal wants of him? Does he want to? His heart screams _YES_. Because he too knows the daily stab of hunger, and the sweet nourishment that only Hannibal can provide. They both know that Will can continue to struggle if he wishes, but it would be futile and meaningless. "You asked me if it was good to see you. I said no, but I could't explain that it felt so much better than good. 'Good' is not an adequate word to describe how it felt to finally be nourished after starving for so long." 

As Will is speaking he watches Hannibal's eyes travel to his mouth and his heart pounds with the knowledge that Hannibal would kiss him right now if Will let him. Will is far from unaware of how much Hannibal wants to do so much more than kiss him. “What if I said this is all it could be with us? What if I said I wasn’t attracted to you in that way? Would you still want me to come with you?”

Hannibal looks incredulous. “Do you really expect that to have any bearing on my need for you?”

“No... I know you want more than this. What if I said there wouldn't be more?”

“Is that what you are saying?”  

“I've thought about saying something like that." Will's replies not looking into his eyes, knowing that they are both aware that he hasn't. "Could you still touch me knowing you couldn't have me the way you want to? Or would it be too much?"

When Hannibal doesn't answer right away Will does look at his face. Hannibal’s eyes are smiling and Will suddenly wonders how he will ever be able to hide anything from him since he basically lives in Will’s head. “I believe you are aware that I am in possession of a considerable amount of self-control Will. If you were to tell me you didn’t want our intimacy to be physical I would respect your decision. But nothing will stop me from wanting you by my side. Though for the record," Hannibal adds letting his hunger show on his face. "That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t relish the opportunity, should it arise.” 

"You are the epitome of patience and self-control Hannibal, but you have never wanted anything this badly." Will says it like it's gospel, because he knows it is. He has spent every moment since the fall feeling it's truth. 

Hannibal looks at him sharply. "For you to stay with me? Hunt with me? To have you in every way? No, I don't suppose I have." Hannibal finishes the bandage without another word. 

Will watches him feeling like the conversation isn't over but he can't think past the t _o have you in every way_ pinging around his brain, so he says nothing. He does, however allow himself to stew in a pouting regret that Hannibal won't touch him again for a while. 

 

                                                                      --------------------------------------------------

 

Will is dreaming of being in Hannibal's kitchen on that fateful night, the kitchen is still a mess but there is no Jack, no Alana and no Abigail, just he and Hannibal. Will is naked because he has always been so in Hannibal's presence. It causes him no discomfort, he loves being seen by Hannibal. "No one can be fully aware of another human being unless we love them." Hannibal is saying. "I am fully aware of you, just as you are fully aware of me." 

"Yes."

Hannibal seems to loom closer in Will's field of vision and suddenly his hand is stroking Will's face. Will tenses for the knife but it doesn't come to pierce his flesh. Instead Hannibal's other hand comes and caresses the scar on his belly. "With this scar, I made you mine."

"Yes." At the touch of Hannibal's hand to his scar Will is lost. Lost in Hannibal's eyes, lost in his touch. He fears he will never be found again. 

"But you were already mine weren't you Will?"

"Yes Hannibal." Will isn't capable of too much thought or speech with Hannibal's fingers dancing over his scar the way they are. With his eyes boring into Will's so deeply he's sure Hannibal can see every part of him.

"You are aware of my love for you, even as I cut you."

"Yes." Will says leaning as much as he can into both touches. "I wanted you to love me. But it all backfired." 

"Tell me." Hannibal says taking Will into his arms. "Tell me Will."

Will is saddened by the loss of Hannibal's hand on his scar, but Hannibal is holding him exactly like he did that night and there is an immense comfort in it. Will winds his arms around Hannibal and says, "I didn't mean to fall in love with you. But I... I couldn't help it."

Hannibal lets out a long, pleasured sigh. "You do know that I know you love me. Why not admit it?"

Will clutches him tighter. "I'm scared."

Hannibal pulls out of the embrace, ignoring Will's clinging hands. "Look at me Will."

Will doesn't.

"Will." Hannibal says in a lower voice and coaxes Will's eyes to his. "As long as you are by my side you will never have reason to fear. I will kill and die for you over and over until the end of time. I know we have a past that haunts you, but it is the past. You don't believe I would kill you now."

"It would be too much like suicide." Will says quietly, wanting to be back in his arms.

"Yes." Hannibal says pleased. He pinches Will's chin and brings their faces close together. "I love you Will." He whispers and Will can feel Hannibal's breath on his lips. "Let me love you."

"Please..." is all Will says before he awakens disappointed and confused. What had he been about to say? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no idea what Will was about to say either.  
> It's been on my mind to write a slow burn type of fic so this is that. I don't think it's going to be too slow though, I can only take so much sexual tension. hahaha  
> Let me know if you're enjoying it.


	2. Chapter 2

During breakfast Will looks at Hannibal more than usual. He knows he's doing it but can't seem to stop. Hannibal obviously notices but doesn't mention it.  

When Hannibal next checks his bandages he sees Will watching him again and finally decides to ask, "What is it Will?"

Will stares at him blankly for a few moments because he doesn't want to say anything he's actually thinking, so instead he says, "I remember hearing you on the beach. You were afraid. I've never known you to be afraid. It was... disconcerting."

Hannibal finishes Will's bandage and sighs, looking up at him. "I was afraid of losing you. I still am." 

Hannibal's face is completely open to him. There are no masks here, no person-suits, no personas. This is Hannibal laid bare for only Will to see. And there it is again, that sweet pain bursting hot in his chest stealing his breath away. "Don't be afraid of losing me Hannibal." Will says, barely a whisper. "I couldn't survive separation. Not this time." 

Hannibal moves to touch Will's face but stops midway. 

"Why won't you?" Will asks looking at his hand, that pain getting stronger.

"Would you like me to?"

"Yes." he whispers and immediately Hannibal's palm is caressing his cheek. Will is powerless against leaning into the touch, a kind of blissful relief washing through him because  _this is what he has been wanting ._ "I didn't know how to tell you I wanted this." 

"You must never be afraid to tell me what you want Will." Hannibal says quietly. 

"I want more of this." he says quickly. He wants so much more of this. "Do you?" He asks just to hear Hannibal say it. 

"Yes Will. I want more of this." Hannibal says slowly, naked longing on his face.

That sweet, hot pain in Will's chest increases ten fold and he struggles to breathe around it, tries to ground himself in Hannibal's touch so he can reel himself in from the abyss he's suddenly found himself suspended over, but it's not easy. "Would you hold me?" He finally asks. "Like you did on the cliff?" 

"Whenever you'd like me to do so," Hannibal breathes sweeping Will into his arms. "Just ask." 

Being in Hannibal's arms is everything Will remembers, except now there is no imminent threat of danger. No blood, no death, just Hannibal's warmth and love enveloping him. Just the safety and peace he's been craving all this time but didn't know how to request. "Hannibal," Will breathes loving the sound of his heartbeat. "I want more of this too." 

 

                                                              __________________________________________________________

 

 

Will lies in bed that night and all he can think about is the ache inside him. He'd thought it would lessen being with Hannibal, but it hasn't. It's only gotten stronger and it gets harder and harder to muster motivation to fight it.  

Will searches himself, completely determined for perhaps the first time to let all those secret thoughts and feelings about Hannibal surface. What he finds unsurprisingly is desire. A desire to be with Hannibal, even closer to him. An all encompassing need for Hannibal in general. And an equally intense desire to fully feel the connection between them, to give himself over completely to it. But right after that is fear. Fear of doing all those things he most desires. Fear of losing himself in Hannibal. Fear of being utterly vulnerable to him once again.

But even under all of that is the indescribable pull of something even deeper. The pull that made all his efforts to move on from Hannibal meaningless. The pull that brought him back again and again no matter the cost. The cost of staying away was higher, every time. Will has felt this pull every second of every day for the last five years and at times it threatened to drive him mad. It certainly drove him across the Atlantic Ocean. And to BSHCI on “FBI business”. He knew madness was waiting for him on the other side of both of those journeys, but the pull was too powerful to resist. Will knew what Hannibal was offering to him and he wanted it. He was disgusted with himself for wanting it, but that didn’t mean he could stop.  _A part of me will always want to._  He’d told Jack. A “part” might have been true in its base meaning, but he neglected to mention that said “part” was the deepest part of him. A part he has tried and failed to cut out. Will knows now that he will never be able to excise this ache inside him, not without giving in to it.  _  
_

He wonders if Hannibal is awake. If he's lying in bed with his eyes open thinking of Will as Will thinks of him. If they are both drowning in their need for each other in silence and solitude. Will gets out of bed and pads quietly down the hallway to Hannibal's room, that indescribable pull tugging him forward. He stands in front of the closed door for some time before knocking softly. "Hannibal?" He opens the door quietly and sees Hannibal sitting up in bed.

"Is there something wrong Will?" 

"No." He closes the door and walks over to the bed. He looks at Hannibal without a doubt as to why he came in here. "You said I don’t need to fight anymore, that I can just tell you what I want.”

"And I meant every word." Hannibal says quietly.

“That means I don’t have to fight wanting to sleep in this bed with you.” He says getting into the bed and pulling the covers over him.

Hannibal stays politely on the other side. “There is no need to fight it Will, you are more than welcome here.” He says watching Will closely before lying down again. 

Will waits until Hannibal is situated before he closes the distance between them, laying his head on Hannibal's chest and wiggling an arm under his waist so Will can put both arms around him. "You can hold me if you want." he says quietly.

Immediately Hannibal's hands are on Will's back, his skin tingling where fingertips are running along his spine. Will sinks into the embrace and closes his eyes. The ache has finally eased, some, and he can hear the siren call of sleep.

"You know I don't expect this of you." Hannibal says quietly. 

"Shut up Hannibal." Will responds around a yawn and drifts off listening to the beating of Hannibal's heart. 

 

                                                                      ______________________________________________

 

 

Will wakes to the heavenly smell of breakfast and the sound of dishes clattering.

"Good morning Will." Hannibal declares cheerfully.

Will smiles. "Breakfast in bed?"

"I thought you might appreciate a little luxury." Hannibal says returning his smile and setting the tray on the nightstand. He sits on the bed next to Will and lifts his hand to let it hover close to Will's face.

Will takes Hannibal's hand and places it to its intended destination. "You don't have to ask, you have permission to touch me Hannibal." Will watches Hannibal's delight at his words and at touching him while trying to contain his own joy. It's still hard to believe this is happening. 

"When we leave here I will shower you in luxury." Hannibal whispers staring longingly into his eyes, his fingertips sweeping softly over Will's face. "You will eat the best foods, drink the finest wine, wear the best clothes. I will give you the world on a platter and delight in satisfying your every desire." Hannibal seems to have forgotten about breakfast but that's okay, Will has too. "And you will shine so bright with radiance and glory that every eye that beholds you will be powerless to turn away." Hannibal's eyes are full of love and awe. "For how can anyone turn away from such beauty?"  

Will can't think. His mind is static and his chest is burning with that familiar pain. "That's how Alana and Mason caught you. The best of the best." Pops out of his mouth without any intervention from his brain. His brain is offline right now.

Hannibal chuckles. "Eat your breakfast Will." 

Will eats, his system needs time to reboot anyway.

 

                                                                 _______________________________________

 

 

That night Will and Hannibal go to bed together. No more resistance, no more denials, Will wants to be there. Hannibal makes no mention of it, acting as if it's perfectly natural for Will to follow him to bed. He supposes that soon it will be, but for now it still seems surreal.

Will lies on Hannibal's chest in the dark drawing patterns on his skin, comforted by the ever steady beat of his heart. "While you were in the asylum, did you ever see a chance to escape?" He asks, curious. 

Hannibal's hands are on him too, as they have been often since Will gave verbal permission. Will can still sense him holding back though, wanting to touch even more. "There may have been an opportunity or two over the years that could have been looked into, if one were inclined."

"But you weren't." 

"I wasn't."

"You didn't even try?" 

"I was waiting for you." Hannibal says and there, in the dark, Will's heart breaks.  

“You were so sure I’d come back to you.” It’s not stated as a question, but it is one nonetheless.

“I hoped you would.”

 It's on the tip of Will's tongue to ask why. Why Hannibal would give away his life and freedom for just the hope of seeing Will again. He already knows the answer, but he could ask anyway, right now, and he knows Hannibal would tell him. He knows Hannibal would look at him and say it. 

"You did come back to me." Hannibal says breathily. "You came back." 

Will squeezes Hannibal tightly. "You went to prison for me. You stayed for me. You waited for me. Let me give you something in return."

"You owe me nothing Will, and I have no desire to "accept payment."

Will moves to where he can look at Hannibal and smiles. "I didn't mean like that." 

Hannibal brushes a stray curl from Will's forehead, finger grazing the scar there before falling away. "Good."

"I want to tell you something you should probably know."

"Yes?"

Will strokes his fingers along Hannibal's neck. "There's no reason to be jealous of those three years. I thought it should have been what I wanted, but it wasn't, because I wanted you. I ached for you Hannibal. Everyday. You." Will looks at Hannibal to make sure he understands, and then slowly, slowly he lowers himself and presses a lingering kiss to Hannibal's forehead. He doesn't think it would be safe to look at Hannibal's face before he lays his head back down on his chest, so he doesn't. But he does stop on his way there to whisper in his ear, "Only you Hannibal." When his head finally does come to rest he smiles when he hears Hannibal's heartbeat, not quite so steady anymore. 

 

 

Will is dreaming of a memory, almost. He is lying alone in his and Molly's bed caressing the scar on his belly when he suddenly hears Hannibal's voice. "Why are we here? In your marital bed?"

The voice is right at his ear and Will turns to come face to face with Hannibal. The fact that Will wasn't naked before Hannibal materialized but is after doesn’t phase him. "Find it distasteful do you?" Will asks, comfortable and relaxed.

"Distasteful is one of many words I would use." 

Will laughs and turns back to look at the ceiling, his fingers resuming their dance over his scar. "I thought I wanted this. I  _should_  have wanted this, but it was hollow." Will turns back to look at Hannibal, unable to keep his eyes away. "I was hollow, empty inside without you. It wasn't my life that was the facade, it was me."  

"And what about now?" Hannibal asks. 

"The opposite of that." 

Hannibal looks at him. "Why do you refuse yourself the thing you crave most?" Will doesn't answer and after long moments of silence Hannibal is suddenly pressed hot against his side. "You would not be giving in to me Will, it is yourself you are denying." He has none of the restraint that the real Hannibal has and immediately lays claim to Will's lips. Will lets out a surprised gasp and Hannibal takes the advantage to press closer and deepen the kiss.

Hannibal dominates his mouth for an eternity and all Will can do is hold on until Hannibal pulls from the kiss and studies him with unmasked hunger. "There is no need to be afraid Will. We have already become one." He trails his fingers slowly down Will's chest. "This is but another stage in our transcendence. One for which you ache." His hand comes to rest on Will's scar and he looks at Will with a fire in his eyes that he has never seen on the real Hannibal's face. "This is mine." Hannibal hisses, eyes boring into him.

"Yes." Will pants. "Yes, yours."

 _"You_  are mine. Say it Will."

"I..." Hannibal reaches down and begins slowly stroking his cock and Will gasps in shock. "Oh God..."

"Say it Will. You belong to me. It is not a secret to either of us. Say it."

Somehow Hannibal's hand is covered with lube and Will's cock is rock hard as he begins to fuck into his firm, slick grip. "Oh fuck... Yes. Hannibal fuck. Yes." tumbles inelegantly out of his mouth as his hips move of their own accord. One of his hands card through Hannibal's hair while the other grips firmly at his waist, wanting to pull their bodies flush together, but not wanting Hannibal's hand to leave his cock.

"Mmmmm, so crude." Hannibal says teasingly with a wicked smile. "Tell me what you want Will." Hannibal's hand is doing wonders dragging him to the edge of the precipice and Will is nearly unceasing in his soft cries of _God_ and  _Hannibal_ and _Yes_. "Do not give in to the fear Will, give in to yourself. Tell me."

Will can't breathe and talk  _and_  think with Hannibal's slick hand gripping him, sliding so easy up and down his cock. "Please..." is all he's capable of.

Suddenly Will is waking up with his heart racing and his lungs working overtime. He looks down at his erection like he is surprised to see it there for some reason and then he looks over to Hannibal to find him awake and studying him. "Were you having a nightmare Will?" 

Hannibal asks as natural as ever but Will knows better. He knows better, and has an erection that doesn't want to go away. He knows with certainty that Hannibal is aware of what state he is in and wants more than anything for Will to ask him to touch him. He hears Hannibal's voice in his head telling him not to give into the fear, that he can have what he wants and Will's heart is pounding for a different reason. His chest tightens painfully when he says "Yeah." and turns on his side away from Hannibal to close his eyes again, sure that sleep won't come. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I love Will's dreams in this fic, they are total wish-fulfillment dreams and I love them. It's also great because I get to have Hannibal do and say dirty things that I wouldn't have him do otherwise and that's hot and awesome.  
> If you like it please let me know. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep does come, eventually. Fitful, restless sleep with no more dreams remembered. Will wanders around aimlessly until Hannibal announces that it's time to check his stitches. Hannibal touches him as tenderly as ever and it has Will wanting to jump out of his skin. It's too much to have Hannibal's hands on him and he is constantly torn between ripping his hands away and begging him for more. It's such a wild extreme that Will does nothing, lost between the two hemispheres of his brain. 

Hannibal looks at him the whole time, unamused. "How long will you force me to watch you do this?" Will says nothing and Hannibal sighs. "Will. I know you didn't have a nightmare last night." 

Will looks at Hannibal then, not in surprise that he knew, but that he would say it.

"Why must you always torture yourself so?' Hannibal asks with a shake of his head.

"Because if I don't then you will."

Hannibal doesn't rise to the bait. "Will please, be honest with me."

"Have I not been honest?"

"You're not being honest now." Will has nothing to say to that. Hannibal's hands are on Will's knees and he slides them up his thighs to rest on his waist. "Tell me."

The truth is that if Hannibal took this further right now Will would enthusiastically let him. The truth is that the Hannibal in Will's dreams does exactly what Will wants him to do, he  _acts_  on the knowledge that they both want the same thing. The truth is that Will wants Hannibal to just do it already because he's being consumed by need and hunger but he still can't get past his fear. Fear of giving in completely to Hannibal. Fear of being absolutely vulnerable to him once again. He lets out a long sigh. "To give in to you, all the way, is a terrifying prospect Hannibal." He says quietly. "I need to be with you, I want to be with you. That's not in question. But I'm scared to trust you. I want to trust you." Will looks at him imploringly. "I need to trust you."

"Trust me to do what Will?"

"To not shatter the teacup." He reaches out and caresses Hannibal's face. "You touch me like I'm a precious thing, will you treat me as such now? Or will you still relish in breaking me? I need to know Hannibal. Are you done with the manipulations? You want me to honest with you, but I need you to be completely honest with me. All the time."

"My dear Will." Hannibal says eyes brimming with devotion. "I promise I will always be honest with you. I promise no more manipulation, not for you." Hannibal looks so lovingly at Will, so earnest that Will believes him. "I swear on everything Will, from this day forward you can trust me. I swear on everything I will never betray that trust."

"Swear on your love for me Hannibal. Swear on us."

"I do so swear. Nothing is worth losing you Will."

At Hannibal's words Will sighs deeply, all the weight lifting from him because he knows Hannibal means it and he hugs him tightly. "I believe you." 

"Does this mean you can relax?" Hannibal says after a while, pulling out of the embrace just enough to look at him.  

Will laughs. "Yeah. I think so."

"Good. I love you Will." Hannibal says it and Will really wishes he had been given a warning because he is suddenly  _not_  relaxing. "Why do you look so surprised? You did know."

It takes Will a minute to find his voice. "Yes, but... you said it. I wasn't expecting you to say it. Just like that." 

"I just swore I would be honest with you." Hannibal says with a tilt of his lips. They are still mostly in an embrace and Will is suddenly hyper-aware of how close their faces are. "And since we are being honest I want to tell you something you should probably know too."

"Okay." Will says slowly.

"You said you didn’t need to ask why I didn't try to stop you from taking us over the cliff, but I want to tell you anyway." Will nods. "Because to do so would have gone against my own wishes. To die with you would have been the best possible death that I could hope for, and to know that you wanted it too... it did not occur to me to try and stop you. I freely let you decide our fate, as I have every moment since then. As I do in this moment. If you were to call Jack now I would let you, and wait for him to come. If you wish to find us another cliff I would follow you, because to die in your arms would be better than dying any other way. My fate is in your hands Will. I willingly give it to you, as I give you my heart, as we share my soul. I will never again betray you. Never again lie to you and manipulate you for my own gains. We are now as one, and I will not betray myself by betraying you.”  

Will looks at Hannibal for a long time, unable to speak, unable to think, only to stare. He can't stop the overwhelming  _feeling_  washing through him. He can't swallow past the lump in his throat or breathe past the sweet pain bursting hot and heavy, crushing his chest because this... it's too good. Better than good. Amazing. Glorious. His chest feels like it might crack open with how good it feels. Hearing Hannibal say those words set off a starburst of rapture inside him that has his heart racing and it suddenly occurs to him that there is no coming back from this. But he doesn't want to, not anymore. The ache is too much when they are parted and the pull is too strong to remain that way for long. With Hannibal swearing his love and loyalty Will says goodbye to any life he has previously lead. His new life begins now, the one he has always secretly wanted.

When Will can finally speak he says "I was at peace thinking we were going to die together. Thinking the last thing I would know would be your arms around me. I'm not going to call Jack. Ever. I'm not going to find us another cliff. That night I wanted to die with you, but now I want to live with you, because I need you. I love you. "

It's  _finally_ out, and Will watches the series of emotions that flash across Hannibal's face. Disbelief, relief, bliss, adoration, devotion, it's all vying for a spot, but greater than all of these is love. Love shines out of Hannibal brighter and more luminous than any star and Will latches onto it, rejoicing in fully embracing it for the first time. It's not decision, but instinct that has him kissing Hannibal now, and for a moment Will is surprised himself to find their lips pressed together. But Hannibal's hands are splayed across Will's back pulling him closer and he allows himself to be pulled without a thought. In a matter of seconds Will is lost. Completely lost, drowning in the waves of completion and connection and bliss brought on by Hannibal's hands and mouth. Brought on by the soft whisper of his name spilled reverently from Hannibal's lips. Brought on by the completely overwhelming love flowing between them on every level. It seems like forever goes by before their lips part, but eventually Will does pull back to look into Hannibal’s eyes, disbelieving himself that this moment has actually come. “All this time, I’ve wanted so badly to be with you. Now I finally am, and I’m not going anywhere.” Will brushes his lips against Hannibal's feather soft. "God Hannibal I love you, and I'm not going anywhere." 

Will and Hannibal lose themselves in the sliding of soft lips, exploring tongues and the gentle roaming of hands over clothes and skin in no hurry for more. This is satiation.  

 

                                                                        __________________________________________________

 

 

The rest of the day passes surprisingly similar to the ones before, the amount of kissing and smiling being the only real differences. Now that Will's lips have tasted Hannibal's he finds it exceptionally hard to keep them away for long and he doesn't bother trying because Hannibal is in heaven, and Will is standing right beside him. Now that he's allowing himself to fully embrace it, Hannibal's love is the best thing he has ever felt. His touches are warm and welcome. His embraces are nothing but comfort and contentment. And his kisses ( _his kisses!)_  are endless unconditional love wrapped in understanding and acceptance. Will has never in his life felt so loved and cherished. He had long ago stopped believing that he could ever feel anything like this and with each passing hour he finds it harder to remember why he insisted on resisting for so long.  

"We should leave here soon." Hannibal says that night as he lies in bed with Will in his arms back to chest. "You are well enough now I think."

"I like it here." Will smiles, fingering the scar on Hannibal's wrist almost absently. He has given almost no thought to leaving this place. "Where will we go?"  

"Where ever you wish." Hannibal says inhaling deeply at Will's neck. "I would go with you to Hades, if you deemed it so."

"We'll save that trip for another time." Will answers with a smile. "As long as it's far away from Jack and anyone who knows who we are. I'm ready for a new life, it doesn't matter where, as long as we're together."

"And so you shall have it." Hannibal says softly, kissing Will's neck and before Will knows it Hannibal's hand is under Will's shirt running his fingers along his scar. Will shudders in Hannibal's grasp because  _h_ _e’s wanted. He’s wanted so much._  “Hannibal.” He breathes, more a sigh than a word and turns in Hannibal's arms to face him. “Don’t stop.” he whispers hoarsely as he tries to press closer without hindering Hannibal’s hand. Will closes his eyes and noses Hannibal’s neck softly. “It’s yours.” He says sliding his hand into Hannibal's hair and sighing at the indescribable pleasure that is Hannibal finally touching him there. Hannibal finally touching his mark, his scar, his own brand upon Will. “I’m yours Hannibal.”

Hannibal brings his free arm to Will’s back and he can feel the tremors of Hannibal's body in turn. “And I am yours Will." Hannibal exhales a shaky breath. "Forever yours.” 

Will kisses Hannibal’s neck, his jaw, his chin and finally his lips. They don't stop kissing for a long time. Mouths and tongues meeting softly and languidly, with Hannibal caressing his scar the whole time.

“Promise me something else.” Will says sometime later, able to see Hannibal's face in the shafts of light from the window.

“Anything Will.” Hannibal says looking into his eyes, the devotion and worship clear, even in the dark. 

“Promise me we’ll stay together. Promise me no one and nothing will separate us.”

“I will not allow us to be separated Will. I give you my word, you will not be taken from me. Jupiter himself would have cause to fear if he attempted to wrest you from my arms.”

“You're such a romantic.” Will says smiling and snuggling against him. He closes his eyes though he doesn't really want to sleep. He doesn't want to miss a minute of this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Satiation" is the perfect word because it means satisfying almost to the point of being too much.  
> This chapter is a little shorter but it was necessary for a few reasons. I hope you enjoy it. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to get out, I really meant for it not to. But I hope it's worth the wait. :)

Will wakes in a pleasant haze of warmth and contentment. He can hear the birds outside and feel Hannibal’s breath on his neck and his arms tight around him. He hasn’t even opened his eyes yet and he’s smiling, he wants to wake up like this every morning. He scoots further back wanting to burrow himself even more in Hannibal's warmth. Hannibal hums and tightens his arms around him and Will can feel the smile against his neck. “Good morning Will.”

Will has never heard Hannibal sound so content and it warms him even more. “Good morning Hannibal.” Will says almost in singsong.

Hannibal chuckles and presses a kiss to where his neck meets his shoulder. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mmmmm Very.” Will says stretching and turning to face Hannibal with a smile. “You?”

Hannibal’s face melts the moment their eyes meet and Will wonders how many times he’ll fall in love with him before it’s all said and done. “If I’ve slept better, I cannot remember.”

Will laughs and presses his lips to Hannibal’s, because he wants to and he can, and that’s reason enough. Hannibal pulls Will closer and keeps his hands low on Will's hips with his thumbs softly rubbing the skin between his boxers and shirt, Will vibrates with the touch. He puts his hands under Hannibal's shirt and lets them roam over his back, loving the feel of his skin, but it's not enough. "Take off your shirt." Will whispers throaty and breathless. Hannibal wastes no time complying and Will does the same. When they are both shirtless and Will is on his back Hannibal moves to hover over him but Will pulls him down against him. "I want to feel you." He says letting his hands slide all over Hannibal's back, arms and sides and finally up to his neck to pull him into a kiss that's not like any of the ones they've shared thus far. Will is radiating with desire and it flows from him to Hannibal and back in a feedback loop of hunger and want. Hannibal’s mouth is heaven and his hands divine prophecy on Will’s skin,  _b_ _ut it’s not enough. "_ Hannibal, _"_ He had been so afraid of this moment. So afraid of what it might mean to lose himself completely in Hannibal. But now there is no fear, it's been replaced with a hunger he has only ever known in relation to this man. He takes one of Hannibal’s hands and dips it inside the waistband of his boxers, shivering at the touch. "I want you to touch me." 

Hannibal's hand twitches faintly where it rests low on Will's pelvis, so close to his groin that he can feel the edge of the thatch of hair there. He looks at Will like everything he has ever wanted has just been gift-wrapped in a red bow and put in his hands. He's breathing heavily and his eyes are clouded by a desire so intense Will feels it rushing through his blood too. Instead of touching Will, Hannibal kisses him and the kiss is filled with such fathomless longing, such desperate craving that Will is lost all over again. But finally,  _finally_  Hannibal moves his hand all the way into Will's boxers to touch his dick and Will's head slams back against the pillow with a loud moan bursting unexpectedly from his throat. Hannibal moans from Will's wanton display. “Will…” He breathes so softly into his ear, his hand hot and perfect on Will's cock. “Oh, Will… to have you like this. To touch you like this… You can't know...”

Will is wallowing, gluttonous in the sensations that have overtaken him, but he comes out of his overwhelmed reverie enough to look at Hannibal, and his face is the picture of exaltation. Will kisses him hard but it's almost too much. He pulls back gasping, wanting this to last but knowing it's not going to. He is absolutely hard in Hannibal's grip and his hips are already jerking of their own accord seeking more of his touch. "I do know." Will is somehow able to get out. "You want me more than you've ever wanted anything. More than you even knew you could want something." It's so hard to think and talk, he feels dizzy with pleasure and  _relief_  that this is happening and he cards a hand through Hannibal’s hair to hold on. “I’ve dreamed of this.” he says breathlessly, taken away. “Of you touching me. I’ve wanted you to touch me.” 

Hannibal growls so deep and close to his ear Will feels it reverberating through his entire body, heightening his pleasure. "I would do anything, sacrifice anything for this." Hannibal sighs in unadulterated pleasure. "Anything for you." He brings his head out of Will's neck and kisses him surprisingly tenderly for the way his hand is working Will's cock. "Everything for you Will."  

Will can't endure Hannibal's hand and mouth taking him apart at the same time, it's too much. "Hann-... oh fuck." he whines, having a hard time getting his brain and his mouth to work together. 

Suddenly Hannibal's hand is gone from Will’s cock and he automatically reaches out trying to put it back. But before he can do anything Hannibal catches his hands and devours his mouth, kissing him hungrily and all Will can do is whimper. “All this time,” Hannibal breathes onto his wet lips. “All these years I have craved a taste of you. Tell me I can.”

Will is stunned that Hannibal is saying this to him, but not in the least bit surprised at it’s truth. Will knows Hannibal has wanted to taste him, that’s why he took a bone saw to his skull. It wasn’t a big leap to assume he’d want to taste him in less lethal ways also. But hearing Hannibal’s voice saying the words has Will panting, nodding, and devastatingly hard.

“I need to hear you say it Will.” Hannibal says in a low voice, kissing his neck. 

Will can't calm his racing heart or slow his breathing but he fights through it and pulls Hannibal from his neck by the hair to look him in the eyes and say, "I'm yours Hannibal. Have me.” A look comes over Hannibal's face that Will's brain is in no position to decipher and Hannibal makes quick work of divesting Will of his boxers. "Yours too." Will says when Hannibal makes to leave his own underwear on. 

Hannibal takes them off and moves to the top of Will's body only to make his way back down again with his lips and hands kissing and touching Will everywhere. Will is no longer on the edge of coming but Hannibal's hands and mouth fuel the fire under his skin, and after what he estimates to be an eternity of gasping and moaning Hannibal's mouth is finally on his cock and four seconds later Will is wondering how he ever thought he was going to survive this. Hannibal starts by licking him from root to tip getting his cock wet before taking all of him down. Will can feel himself hitting the back of Hannibal's throat and his whole body strains with effort to not explode right there and then, but the downright _sinful_  moans and noises Hannibal is making is  _not_  helping Will's cause at all. Will bucks his hips and Hannibal devours him eagerly, hollowing his cheeks sucking all the way up to the tip and swirling his tongue around the head before plunging all the way back down again. And again. And again. 

Will is mindless with desperate pleasure. His hand is gripped tightly in Hannibal's hair and his mouth can't close because it's too busy making sounds he's barely aware of. At one point he does look down to watch Hannibal suck him, but the look of pure euphoria on Hannibal's face has Will looking away again quickly. This is already not going to last long enough because Will wants it to last forever. But it can't because Hannibal is sucking continuously at the head of his cock and he can feel his balls start to draw up tightly. "H-Hannibal. Fuck." Hannibal sucks faster on the head before swallowing him all the way down again, moaning around his cock. "Oh God fuck..." Will's hand is woven into Hannibal's hair pushing his head down while he relentlessly fucks into that hot, sucking mouth. Hannibal let's him, taking all of it with wet, sloppy noises. "Fuck I'm.."  _about to come in Hannibal's mouth oh my God._ And suddenly everything is too much.  _Too fucking much_ and Will comes harder than he has in recent memory, fucking Hannibal's mouth recklessly, grunting and calling his name while the man himself takes everything greedily. He can feel Hannibal's throat working around his cock swallowing every drop and moaning in appreciation for it. Even after Will has collapsed boneless Hannibal keeps licking his cock as it softens, dragging his tongue and lips along the flesh. When he laps at the too sensitive head again and again Will whines and tugs at him to come lie beside him. 

Hannibal kisses his way up Will's body and Will pulls him onto the bed and leans over him for a deep kiss while his hand travels down Hannibal's chest and stomach. "I want to touch you." Will says letting his fingers lightly graze Hannibal's cock, it feels like hot steel over skin. "God you're so hard." He says curling his hand around it's length and tucking himself close so he can whisper in Hannibal's ear. "How many times did you have me? In your mind palace?" Will purrs into his ear steadily stroking Hannibal's cock, loving the smooth slide of foreskin.

"Nnng... Ahh Will..." is Hannibal's only reply.

"How many times have I come in your mouth? Do I taste how you imagined?" Will nips at Hannibal's neck and tightens his grip. "How many times have I made you come Hannibal? How many times have you lost yourself thinking of me?"

"Ahh! Cou... Countless." Hannibal gasps, so close to the edge. Will has never done this before but the way Hannibal is grunting and gasping and fucking into his hand makes him want days upon days of it.  "How many times have you fucked me Hannibal?" Will asks accentuating the word 'fuck' in Hannibal's ear. Hannibal groans, jerking his hips, Will smiles. "How many times have you come inside me?"

And that's it. Hannibal let's out a loud cry, his whole body going taunt and his cock throbs in Will's hand, spurting and jerking while Will watches amazed. He doesn't know what possesses him. He never thought... never  _thought_  to think... but there's no thought at all on his part when suddenly his lips are around Hannibal's cock, sucking him and drinking him in. Hannibal's hand flies to Will's hair as he arches into his mouth with a sob, his hips helplessly jerking as Will swallows and swallows. 

Like Hannibal before him Will licks Hannibal's cock until it's soft, almost unable to believe how much he likes it. How much he's loved the entire proceedings. How much he would love even more. Hannibal doesn't tell him to stop, he just watches with an expression that is like a hundred expressions all present on one face. And they all mean the same thing. When Will goes back to lie beside Hannibal he is licking his lips and smiling. "You taste good." 

"Show me." Hannibal says, guiding their mouths together. 

They taste each other with hungry kisses, both sated and yet not. "I loved that. All of it." Will pulls back to say with a grin. 

"Love seems too puny a word to convey the depths of how I feel about what just happened." Hannibal says.  

"Love seems to be too puny a word in general lately." Will replies looking directly into Hannibal's eyes.

"Love has been too puny a word for longer than you know Will." 

"Ache and longing have been too puny for longer than you know Hannibal." Will kisses him again, because they could go on all day and Will would rather be basking in it than talking about it. And bask he does, until his stomach growls loudly and he remembers they haven't even gotten out of bed yet.

Hannibal laughs, a serene, happy sound Will has never heard before, but wants to hear everyday forever. "Why don't you have a shower and I'll make us some breakfast." Hannibal suggests moving to get out of the bed.

Will grabs Hannibal and pulls him back down on top of him and kisses him lavishly. "Okay." He smiles, presses their lips together one more time and gets out of the bed to go into the bathroom. 

 

 

 

When Will enters the kitchen Hannibal is putting the finishing touches on their plates and Will sits at the table to wait and watch. Cannibalism or not Will has always loved his time at Hannibal’s table and he can't imagine that changing. He remembers sitting with Hannibal supposedly eating Freddy Lounds and wonders how much more intimate that meal could have been if it hadn't all been a lie. How differently the entire evening would have gone. Will would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about that (even more so after this morning's activities). It was hard to miss the look in Hannibal's eyes when he praised him, openly admiring his radiance. It all sparked something deep in his belly that he spent years after denying. But he doesn't have to deny anything anymore.  

"Peaches and Cream Omelette." Hannibal announces putting a plate in front of Will and bringing him back from his thoughts.

"A fruit omelette?" he asks, skeptical.

"You won't know how good it is until you try it." Hannibal says with smile.

A few moments later Will is moaning around a mouthful. "This is delicious." 

Will eats heartily and Hannibal smiles and watches him fondly for a while before he starts on his own. They eat in companionable silence for most of the meal, both just enjoying being in the others' presence. 

"The time has come for us to leave here Will." Hannibal says gently when breakfast is almost done. 

"I know." Will says a little sadly. He has enjoyed their time here and could easily stay longer in this world made up of only them. 

"It would be wise to leave the country as soon as we can." 

"I know." Will says again eating the last bite of his omelette. "I suppose you already have everything worked out." Will says with no sarcasm, he's just sulking a little.

"Sorry to disappoint." Hannibal replies with a tilt to his lips. "I will get to a phone and call Chiyoh. She will bring what we need."

"She threw me off a train Hannibal. And then shot me." Will says in a deadpan tone.

"She also made it possible for us to escape Muskrat Farm." Hannibal replies. "She will not harm you now Will, she wouldn't dare." Hannibal gets up to clear their plates and take them to the sink. 

Will follows, turns Hannibal to face him and kisses him sweetly. "Let me do this." He says referring to the dishes. "You go have a shower." 

Hannibal presses a soft, lingering kiss to his lips and smiles. "Okay."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it wrong to say how much I LOVE that smut?? Because I DO! *ahem* sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chiyoh won't be there for a few days and there's nothing for Will to do but wait and wonder what kind of life he and Hannibal will have together outside of this little world. "So where are we going?" he asks. They are sitting on the steps of the front porch side by side watching the sunset. In truth it doesn't really matter too much to Will where they are going, he just wants more detail for the pictures he's forming in his mind.

"I have an apartment in Madrid, in the Salustiano Olozaga. I haven't been there in quite some time," Hannibal says, "But I think you would fall in love with the city. I've been thinking of taking you to the Museo Lazaro Galdiano. And to see the foliage turn in Retiro Park."

Will hums. "An apartment doesn't sound big enough for dogs." He says looking at Hannibal with a smile. 

"It's big enough for  _a_  dog Will." Hannibal says in mock chagrin. "We will find a more permanent home outside the city, or in another if you do not find Madrid to your liking, and then I promise, you can have more than one." 

Will smiles brightly. "More than three?" 

Hannibal sighs, pretending to be miffed, but not putting very much effort into it. "More than three." 

Will makes a delighted sound and kisses him. "Thank you Hannibal." Hannibal hums against Will's lips. "So... you know you didn't put a limit on that number right?" Hannibal just gives a long-suffering sigh and Will laughs, kissing him again, turning fully toward him so he can card his fingers through Hannibal's hair and deepen the kiss. He can't wait to have his pack running around. 

It's amazing that they are here, doing this. Planning for a future Will can barely wrap his mind around. It's an intoxicating feeling of the unknown and unexplored. The life that lies before them now is something completely new, scary, but also irresistibly alluring. And no matter how far Will goes into this new world, that indescribable pull just keeps tugging him farther, and he's lost all desire to fight it. "Come with me." He says standing up and tugging Hannibal after him, keeping their hands laced together as he pulls him into the house and toward the bedroom. 

Hannibal says nothing, just lets himself be led. 

Once they are in the bedroom Will turns toward Hannibal and kisses him softly. "I know it's been a while since we've had an appointment Dr. Lecter." He murmurs, unbuttoning Hannibal's shirt and kissing down his neck. "But I have some things on my mind I was hoping you would talk to me about." He undoes Hannibal's pants and lets them drop to the floor.

Hannibal unbuttons Will's shirt saying, "My calendar just happens to be clear." He does Will's pants next and Will steps out of them while pushing Hannibal's underwear over his hips and to the floor, quickly doing the same to his own. "What's on your mind Will?" Hannibal asks as Will leads him to the bed.  

Will lies down and beckons Hannibal to follow. When he does Will positions Hannibal where he wants him and moves in front of him to lie on his side so they are pressed naked against each other back to chest. Will takes one of Hannibal's hands and places it low on his hip and softly caresses it as he says, "I want you to tell me of all the ways you've imagined fucking me." He shifts back so Hannibal's cock is nestled in the crack of his ass and moves Hannibal's hand to his cock, already hard. "Tell me everything Hannibal."

Hannibal's hand starts moving over Will's cock while his other arm slides across his chest to grip Will's shoulder. He whispers in Will's ear that there were indeed countless times he brought himself off thinking of Will, before and during his incarceration. "I have thought about having you in so many ways," Hannibal says, his hand moving on Will's cock excruciatingly slow and his lips occasionally brush Will's ear while he tells him of all the rooms that he and Will have christened, of all the positions in which he has defiled Will. Of all the times he has come inside him, deep and hot. The feel of Hannibal's hard cock resting in the cleft of Will's ass is causing constant shivers all over his body and ever so often Hannibal will punctuate something with a slow roll of his hips and Will is undone every time. His breathing is erratic and he can't keep his eyes open. His hands are holding on to Hannibal's arm and he can feel his heartbeat against his back. Will is wrapped in Hannibal and an extraordinary feeling of rightness overcomes him at the sensation. "But nothing can compare to the feel of you hard in my hand Will." Hannibal is saying, kissing his neck. "The sound of you moaning my name, the taste of you." Hannibal grinds his cock into Will agonizingly slow. "Nothing can compare to you." 

"Mmmmmm Hannibal." Will pushes back against him with a hungry moan, resting more on his stomach.

Hannibal moves with him pressing him into the bed. Will protests the removal of Hannibal's hand from his cock when Hannibal puts both hands on Will's hips. He moves to whisper in Will's ear. "Nothing can compare to this." He moves his hands so he can separate Will's cheeks and grind into him again. 

"Ohhh!" Will breathes feeling Hannibal's cock rub against his hole. "Please..."

"Please what Will?" Hannibal asks. There's not a hint of smugness in his voice, just burning desire. "What would you like me to do?"

"Do that again." Will says, his hips moving on their own, pushing his ass onto Hannibal's cock. But Hannibal doesn't grind into Will this time, instead he spreads Will's cheeks apart and rubs the head of his cock over his hole directly.

Will trembles and Hannibal keeps it up, rubbing his cock over that sensitive flesh torturously slow. "Ahhhh... Hannibal... Ohhh." Will has no interest in holding back the mindless pleasure flowing from his mouth, and the enraptured sighs from Hannibal in his ear are only feeding into his ecstasy. "Please more. Will you more?" Hannibal growls and makes to get up but Will grabs him. "Where you are going?" He asks, surprised. He is far from done here. 

"Just a moment, I promise." Hannibal tells him gently. He watches Hannibal get a jar of lube from the nightstand very aware of his lack of apprehension about it, like maybe his brain hasn't fully caught up with what's happening yet. But Will knows exactly what's happening and he wants it. Hannibal comes back saying, "I will give you everything you want Will. Just tell me what that is."  

"More." Will says lying back, opening his legs and pulling one of Hannibal's hands to him, bypassing his own hard cock to go further down between his cheeks. "More of that." Hannibal groans and ravages Will's mouth while his finger only lightly traces Will's hole in contrast. "Hannibal please." 

"What do you want? Tell me." 

"You know what I want." Will groans. "I want to be filled with you." He says pulling Hannibal between his legs. "How many times do I need to say it? I'm yours Hannibal. So fuck me like I'm yours. I need it, I need you. I want you." Will is freshly consumed by that long-unsatisfied ache to be complete with Hannibal. To connect with him fully, to be one with him like he knows he needs to be. 

Hannibal buries his face in Will's neck and takes a deep, shaky breath. "Is this a dying man's dream?" He asks softly into Will's skin. "Was I fatally injured in the fall and this is all an elaborate fantasy concocted by a dying brain in it's last moments?" 

Will pulls Hannibal's head out of his neck to look him in the eyes. "This is real Hannibal. We are real and I am here with you." He kisses Hannibal lovingly, "Feel how real I am in your arms, how real you are in mine." he whispers wrapping Hannibal in his arms and legs. He feels Hannibal hold him tighter and take a few deep breaths and Will marvels that he could have this effect on him. When Hannibal kisses him again it's with a renewed fervor, and Will happily submits. He's willing and wanting to let Hannibal do whatever he wants to do. "I'm with you Hannibal." He murmurs between kisses. "What will you do with me?"

Hannibal extricates himself from Will's grasp to grab the jar of lube and open it, and Will's heart leaps in the knowledge that he's about to get what he wants. Hannibal covers his fingers with the lube and leans down to kiss Will passionately. "I will savor you." He whispers, pushing two slick fingers into him. "You are something to be savored." Will gasps in surprise at the sudden intrusion and Hannibal takes the opportunity to seal their mouths together while he works his fingers slowly inside. "To be enjoyed and treasured. You are my treasure." Hannibal melds their lips together moaning into Will's mouth. "My most cherished... my Will." Hannibal pushes his fingers all the way inside and twists, kissing a trail up his neck while Will gasps and squirms. "You feel so good Will." Hannibal sighs rocking his fingers in and out. "I crave being inside you." He adds a third and curls his fingers. 

"Oh God fuck!" Will cries out. His hand flies to Hannibal's arm and his hips arch, working in frantic little circles.

"You are so beautiful like this." Hannibal says, his eyes heavy from pleasure but he still takes Will in. His breath is ragged, his hips are stuttering while he rides Hannibal's fingers and his cock is hard and leaking against his stomach. "Immaculate perfection." 

"Ohhhh Hannibal." Will whines in a high pitched voice that he doesn't recognize as his own. "Please..." He can't get enough control of his breath to finish because Hannibal is brushing his fingers over that spot again. "Oh my God."

Hannibal hums in pleasure and closes his eyes with a little smile. "Oh Will, are you ready for me?" Hannibal asks, his voice low and sultry.   

"Please yes!" he begs trying to pull Hannibal to him.

Hannibal generously lubes himself and opens Will's thighs wider, spreading more lube over his hole. He looks down at Will who is trying to steady himself and gain some sort of control over his breathing. "Look at me Will." Hannibal says lowly, his slick cock pressing against Will's even slicker hole. Will looks Hannibal directly in the eyes and pushes his ass onto his cock forcing the head inside, surprising Hannibal and ripping a loud moan from them both. "Demanding boy..." Hannibal moans in unmitigated pleasure, taking Will's cock in his lube slicked hand and stroking him slowly as he takes his time sliding into him. Pausing ever so often to let him adjust and murmur praises. "You're doing so well... My stunning boy." 

Will is already being annihilated by the powerful sensations engulfing him. His heart is hammering so fast in his chest he feels like it's a distinct possibility that he might die from this, but if he does his only regret would be that he didn't die from it sooner.  

"I must warn you," Hannibal pants when he is fully seated inside Will, staring down at him with black eyes and a dangerous possessiveness lining his face. "I will never be able to let you go."

Will's chest is heaving and he is trembling from head to toe. He feels Hannibal deep inside him filling him entirely, his stretched hole throbbing hard around his cock. "Good." he answers. He doesn't want to be let go, and he doesn't want to let go either.

Hannibal bends to tuck his face in Will's neck breathing harshly against his skin. "Are you ready for me to move?" Will can only nod. Hannibal lifts his head and kisses him and Will gives himself over to it, arms looping around his neck and his fingers carding in his hair. "In all my wildest dreams," Hannibal says, "I could never imagine it would feel like this." He slowly pulls halfway out before pushing all the way in again with a hitching breath, immediately pulling out until just the head remains inside of Will and pushing all the way back in again. And again creating a steady rhythm. 

Will feels like his mind is on fire and his entire system is shocked by the amount of pure sensation raging inside of him. His head is thrown back onto the pillow and his mouth is hanging open allowing a rush of labored breaths broken by an almost constant flow of "Yes... Oh yes... Hannibal..." But Will loses track of the things gushing from his mouth somewhere around seven seconds after Hannibal starts fucking him. He has exactly what he wants, to be filled completely with Hannibal and no room is left for anything else. 

Hannibal thrusts hard into Will and stays buried there, bending down to press open-mouthed kisses to his exposed neck. "Do you know what it is?" he pants close to his ear. "To be inside you, to have you in the way I've always wanted?" He grinds his hips against Will's ass and then begins to rock into him groaning in a pure, perfect pleasure that Will can feel radiating all through him.

"Oh God... Oh fuck you're so deep oh God." 

"Isn't that where you want me Will?" Hannibal asks and Will wants to come just from the sound of his voice alone, so wrecked and debauched it shoves him even closer to the precipice he sees coming fast. "So deep inside you that we can never be parted again?" he says pulling Will's hips to meet his rocking thrusts. 

"God Hannibal yes!" Will cries loudly, fisting the sheets not knowing what to do with the sensations exploding and crashing in his brain. He feels like every crack and crevasse of him is filled with Hannibal as he lets out a high pitched "Ah!" on each grinding thrust until Hannibal stops rocking into him to pull almost all the way out only to slam back into him hitting his prostate over and over. "Oh fuck!" Will cries lifting his arms to dig his nails into Hannibal's shoulders as the tension builds and his muscles contract, becoming tighter and tighter until the pleasure is consuming him, blocking out everything else until that’s all there is. Pleasure so intense mixed with the sweet, delicious pain of Hannibal driving into him and Will can't stop moaning and panting while Hannibal's glorious cock fucks him so hard, turning him into a quivering mound of oozing bliss and he gives himself over to it completely. "Hannibal... oh Hannibal..." he mewls so fucking ready to come. So ready to explode with Hannibal's cock inside him. 

"Oh Will." Hannibal says, snapping his hips, barely able to retain control. "Tell me again to whom you belong." 

"You!" Will yells digging his nails deeper into Hannibal's flesh. "Oh fuck Hannibal you!" Will's cock is steadily leaking and he is climbing higher and higher past the point of no return.

He can feel Hannibal start to lose control and the force of his thrusts become so jarring he lets out a string of profane cries as Hannibal fucks into him relentlessly. "Oh, my beautiful Will. My perfect boy. You are my everything. My everything. My everything." 

"Oh God Hannibal _please_..." Will begs, mindless with pleasure and positive he will die if he doesn't come soon. 

Hannibal takes hold of Will's cock and it doesn't even take a full stroke before he is coming, his body seizing up with blinding pleasure shooting through every nerve ending from head to toe. He sobs Hannibal's name over and over as he comes harder and longer than he ever has in his life, painting endless hot, white stripes all over himself. Hannibal fucks him through all of it, and keeps fucking him, each stroke prolonging every sensation. Finally, shaking and limp, Will sinks into the bed letting his legs fall open, whimpering as he lets Hannibal take him as he pleases, now acutely aware of how wide open he is for him. "You are mine Will." Hannibal says, voice strained but still strong and possessive, thrusting deep and hard into him and Will doesn't know how much more he can take, but is fascinated by this glimpse of the beast inside Hannibal. "Mine, mine, mine." Hannibal growls punctuating every word with a brutal snap of his hips. "Always and forever mine." Will cries out with each snap until Hannibal shoves his cock as far inside him as it will go with a yell, pulling Will's ass flush against his hips as his cock jerks and spills deep inside. Hannibal moans and shudders and rocks into him, still trying to go deeper. Will moans from the pain and from the feeling of Hannibal's hot release flooding inside him, but mostly it's a moan of deep satisfaction that comes from the feelings of completion and connection that bloom within him as Hannibal comes inside him. All of these things he is planning on revisiting sooner rather than later, in love with the feelings of being claimed and loved and adored.  

Hannibal collapses on top of him, reflexively moving his hips making Will whine. He is amazingly sore and Hannibal doesn't seem to want to stop fucking him. But he doesn't disengage, he wants to be right where he is. "My apologies Will." Hannibal pants harshly, sounding too blissed out to be sorry about anything. "Your body is such ambrosia, I was helpless to lose myself in it's pleasure."

"Mmmm... I'll forgive you this time. And probably next time too." Will says smiling and wrapping his arms around him, he can feel his hole still throbbing around Hannibal's cock. Hannibal gives him a dopey smile back and Will is kissing that smile before he knows it, his heart bursting, amazed that he can still be surprised at how much Hannibal loves him. "You look so happy right now." he says staring lovingly into Hannibal's eyes, knowing he looks every bit as besotted as he feels.

"How can I not be?" Hannibal replies kissing Will deeply, settling more of his weight onto him, pinning him to the bed. Will groans, but Hannibal can tell it's not from pleasure. He immediately lets up to carefully pull out, taken by the sight and having to touch where they are joined as he does. "Did I hurt you?" 

"Nothing I wouldn't want you to do again." Will says with a sly smile and an arch of his brow. "I feel so empty without you inside me now." Will says shifting his hips around the feeling. "Like you belong there."

"I do." Hannibal says lying back on the pillows and bringing Will with him, tucking him close at his side. 

Will snuggles against him smiling, miles away from argument. It's still early but he doesn't resist the drowsiness that threatens to overtake him, smiling even more at the thought of being fucked to sleep so early in the evening. 

He has almost drifted off when Hannibal suddenly breaks the silence to ask, "If Jack comes calling with all his men to drag us back, what will you do?"

"Still looking for reassurances?" 

Hannibal coaxes Will to look at him with a finger under his chin. "Tell me." 

Will looks at him seriously. "We live together or we die together Hannibal, but we won't be separated. There is no life for me without you, especially not now." Will keeps staring into Hannibal's eyes thinking now is as good a time as any. "I know you've been wondering, and the answer is yes, I want to kill with you. I want to share in the beauty of blood and death. We will make a perfect pair, two bodies one mind."

"Oh Will." Hannibal breathes crushing Will against him and kissing him lavishly. "I cannot wait for our next time together. I cannot wait to see you again in all your glory. Your radiance is a thing unparalleled, I could weep at it's beauty."

Will smiles, that sweet pain bursting in his chest again. "You are a magnificent beast yourself Hannibal. I want you to help me evolve my design. Help me become what I was meant to be."

Hannibal lets out a long, pleasured sigh. "Yes Will. Yes to everything. Yes forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannigram smut is my life's blood tbh.
> 
> It occurred to me while re-reading that whole "two bodies, one mind" line that it sounds an awful lot like what Tuvok says when he does a mind meld. Star Trek is so deeply ingrained into my brain it just pops up wherever.  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my sweet, sweet babies. This is the end and I am not really sure how to feel about that. Ending this story has been different from ending my other ones. Probably because I have lived this story for almost a month and the others were way shorter. I have mixed feelings about it, but with this chapter the story I set out to tell has been told, regardless of my feelings on the matter. I have grown attached to this Hannibal and Will, it's not so easy to let them go. But I loved every moment of it and I am SO grateful and appreciative of everyone who read and loved and commented. You've all made me so happy. THANK YOU!

Will never gave too much thought to Madrid before Hannibal said they were going there, but as soon as they step out of the airport he knows Hannibal is right, he will fall in love with the city. It doesn't take long for him to find that the city is beautiful no matter what time of day it is. Even the architecture is beautiful in full sunlight and breathtaking at night. But the purple sunset over Madrid is worthy of poetry. Will finds this out the first time Hannibal takes him to Retiro Park for a walk. They stay until well after the sun sets and Will is overcome by the beauty surrounding him, and grateful to Hannibal for showing him, for being next to him, for existing. He throws his arms around him on a sidewalk uncaring of the passersby and kisses him lavishly. It's a moment of disconnected reality, as if they are the only two people in the world that are real. "I love you." Will says for the first time since the first time, beaming with adoration. "Thank you for bringing me here." Hannibal melts. Actually melts and Will is powerless against kissing him again. And again. "Take me home." He says finally. 

Will never thought too much about a sexual identity crisis. Maybe it's because he knows he's not actually attracted to men. Maybe it's because it's just not important enough to warrant a crisis. He's in love with Hannibal and that's the way it is. And the fact that he also craves Hannibal's cock, well... that's just a bonus, and as soon as the door is closed behind them Will has Hannibal slammed against a wall, unzipping his pants. "I want to suck you. I want your come in my mouth." And without waiting for an answer that's exactly what Will does. He doesn't try to tease him or draw it out, his sole purpose to make Hannibal come, hard. He sucks and licks and swallows Hannibal's cock until he does just that, jerking and throbbing against his lips with Will happily moaning around it all. 

 

Will talks Hannibal into getting two small dogs instead of one bigger one. "They're so tiny Hannibal." he whines unnecessarily. "The two of them will take up so much less space than one big dog." Hannibal doesn't put up a fuss, he loves giving Will everything he wants. Will is bursting with joy on the way back to the apartment, prizes in tow, and Hannibal wonders again if this is a dream.

 

Will and Hannibal don't make a habit of saying I love you. But they do make a habit of telegraphing it silently to each other. With a look, or a touch, or a kiss, always confident in the knowledge that the other understands. Will has known all these years that Hannibal understands him better than anyone else ever could, but living it day to day is another thing entirely. He often muses that they don't actually need to speak if they didn't want to, they can communicate perfectly well without spoken words. A lot of times Will knows exactly what Hannibal is thinking without even looking at him. And he knows for sure Hannibal does the same thing. But he loves to hear Hannibal's voice, especially when it whispers hotly to him, accent thick with arousal while Will bounces on his cock. "You are so perfect... You are better than my dreams... Oh my splendid, flawless boy." Hannibal whispers on and on with words that make Will's heart bloom and his balls draw up tight while he shamelessly rides that glorious cock taking everything he wants. There is no room for shame when Hannibal makes him feel so good with his hands and mouth, transports him to heaven when he fucks him to completion, and somehow makes him feel almost godlike with his eyes and heart. Will refuses to feel shame. Shame and guilt are best left in his other life, an effortless endeavor when Hannibal has him spread open and begging to be filled. Sometimes he wonders what Jack and Alana would think about  _that_  and it has him giggling at the most inappropriate times. He has hilarious visions of their faces when they find out, but he's not curious enough to want those fantasies to play out, old acquaintances have no place in this new life and he hopes to never see them again. 

 

Retiro Park has become one of Will's favorite places in the city. He loves relaxing by the lake watching the dogs run and play, taking them for walks in it's open air, taking in the beautiful gardens and fountains, the statues, the occasional musician playing. The dogs love it and Will is contemplating adding a garden or two to their memory palace. Hannibal is with them close and warm at his side one evening when the stars come out. Will looks up at them pondering the existence of fate and destiny. "Did we have any choice in ending up here?" he asks quietly. "Was it even possible that I could resist you?"

"It was never possible for me." Hannibal says, slowing his pace to a stop, patiently waiting for Will to rein the dogs to a stop and face him before continuing. "I knew of you before we met. You were quite the source of frustrated curiosity in my professional circles, I couldn't resist meeting you, and once I met you I couldn't resist you at all. You've changed me." Hannibal takes Will's face in his hands and looks into his eyes. "Before you the most important thing to me was me. But now there is nothing more important to me than you. I gave up my freedom for you, I gave up my life for you, and I would do so again and again. You are better than a dream, better than a wish, better than any heart's desire. Words are not enough to express my love for you, and words can never convey my gratitude to have you by my side." Hannibal's kiss is so full of adoration and reverence, so full of love and tenderness that Will's heart swells impossibly in his chest and his brain stutters to a halt. He puts his arms around Hannibal's neck and gives himself completely over, pressing tightly against him wishing they really could become one. Right now there is no park, there are no passersby, there are no dogs at his feet. All he knows, all he feels, all there is, is Hannibal. Hannibal and the almost constant flow of sweet, divine pain that he doesn't want to ever stop. 

 

"Mmmmmm. My hungry boy." Hannibal moans as Will kisses a trail down his neck, letting his hands roam Hannibal's skin. 

"I've always been hungry for you Hannibal. The only difference is that now I can have you." Will opens Hannibal’s legs and moves between them to kiss him intensely. "And I want to have you." he adds with a flaring heat in his eyes. His hand snakes down to caress Hannibal's balls. “We have already established that I am yours. But are you mine?” he asks hotly, moving his hand even further down to press and rub his fingers against Hannibal's hole while he whispers. “Are you mine to have as I please? Will you let me claim you? Tell me you are mine as I fuck you? Let me own you as thoroughly as you own me?"

"You already do." Hannibal answers quickly, already out of breath and tilting his hips for him. Will's cock is throbbing and all he can think about is how long it will be until it's buried inside him. Hannibal pulls him into a hard, deep kiss, moving his hips against his fingers and reaching for the lube to put it in Will's hands. "Take me." 

When Will goes to open the bottle he almost drops it and thinks that he needs to get himself under control if he will have any chance of making this last. But then he looks up and sees Hannibal lying back on the bed, spread beneath him like a fallen god, legs open and hips tilted waiting in submission and he has to close his eyes against the sight. He focuses on spreading the lube on his fingers and when he looks up again he sees Hannibal watching him, and he will never understand how he can still be taken off guard by the way he looks at him. Will drapes himself over Hannibal and kisses him, his hand between his legs and his tongue in his mouth, grounding himself in the kiss, in their connection. "Being apart from you was so painful Hannibal. I felt so incomplete, lacking and longing for the only one who makes me whole." Hannibal moans and opens his legs wider in invitation and Will takes him up on it, sliding two slick fingers in and Hannibal opens for him, tight and smooth. "Without you I'm bereft." he breathes burying his fingers all the way in before pulling them almost all the way out only to repeat and repeat. "I never want to be without you again."

"You never will." Hannibal breathes with his hips moving around Will's fingers. They kiss until Will adds a third finger and Hannibal tears his mouth away with a loud moan when Will finds that sensitive spot inside him. He thrusts back hard onto Will's fingers and twists his hips in wanton desire. This display is too much for Will and he pulls his fingers out to grab Hannibal's thighs tightly and push his legs open and back. Hannibal grabs the lube, slicking up Will's cock quickly and guiding him to his hole. "Make me yours Will. However you want, I'm yours."

No matter how much he wants to, Will can't allow himself to fall apart at those words, instead he takes a deep breath and pushes in. And oh God it's so tight, more than he even expected. But Hannibal's body welcomes him and he slides into that velvet heat until his hips are flush against Hannibal's ass. He pauses for only a moment before he begins thrusting into him, all at once lost in ecstasy and incapable of pacing himself. He's having a hard enough time just supporting his weight as he grips Hannibal's hips tightly and fucks him hard. Hannibal just takes all of it, rocking hard onto Will's cock meeting every one of his thrusts, taking him deep. Will thought he had known rapture before, but he was so wrong. To be inside Hannibal, to have him fully and completely. Finally, truly, utterly  _his_. This is true rapture. This is what heaven really feels like. "I understand now." He gasps, fighting to keep his eyes open, drowning in pleasure at the sight of Hannibal spread open beneath him taking everything Will gives with elation. "To be inside you. To finally have you completely. I understand it all." Hannibal's only answer is a series of broken moans and gasps which definitely feed into his arousal, but he wants to hear that voice talking to him now. "Tell me how good this feels Hannibal. Tell me how good I feel inside you, taking what's mine." 

Hannibal groans and visibly tries to rein himself in. "Oh God." is all he says before his head falls back onto the pillow. 

Will leans over him with a lascivious grin. "Well that tells me everything doesn't it?" Hannibal's cock is trapped between them and Will arches his back to give more friction and pressure. A feral sound rips its way from Hannibal's chest and his breath comes shorter and shorter. "Look at me Hannibal." Will gasps so close to the edge himself. Hannibal is having a hard time obeying so lost he is in pleasure that Will repeats more firmly "Look at me." When Hannibal does meet his gaze the look on his face is utter devotion and exaltation, and it is through pure strength of will that he doesn't come right then seeing it. "You're mine." His vision is beginning to spark and blur but he tries his best to hold on. "Mine." He says with a particularly harsh thrust. He buries his face in Hannibal's neck and gives in to the dizzying sensations rocketing through him. "Ohhhh Hannibal... Hannibal... You're mine. You're mine and I'm yours and I've never belonged to anyone else and you will never belong to anyone else. You're mine. Mine to have. Mine to take. Mine to own. Hannibal you're mine. Say it."

Hannibal's hips rock up to meet him and he has to try more than once before he can answer. "Yes.. yours. Will! Yes!" finally flows from his mouth and he suddenly grunts coarsely, shoving his ass against Will's hips and coming messily between them, shaking and moaning and it's glorious and too fucking much for Will to endure. 

With Hannibal clamped tight around his cock and sprawled out like a vision of sin for him to devour, Will feels his orgasm taking root in seconds, huge and violent. He makes one final, deep plunge into Hannibal and cries out his name as he pulls his ass flush against his hips trying to get as deep as he can while breaking down into a mass of quivering spasms, hips jerking involuntarily as he holds Hannibal's ass to him with a bruising grip. "God Hannibal." He collapses on top of him loose and ruined. "Fuck I love you." he says moving his hips again, pushing into Hannibal without even meaning to.

Hannibal groans but puts up no resistance, arching to kiss him lavishly. "My magnificent boy." He pants pulling away just enough to look into Will's eyes. "I will spend my life in worship of you." Will huffs a laugh, hips finally at rest, and rubs his face in the soft hair of Hannibal's chest and kisses his heart before resting his head there not even thinking of pulling out. Hannibal doesn't seem to be thinking it either because he winds his arms and legs around him, nuzzling and kissing Will's hair with a contented hum. "Do promise me one thing Will."

"Anything." Will says looking up at him with his brows furrowed, wondering what exactly Hannibal will ask, and knowing that no matter what it is he'll promise. 

"Promise me you'll do that as often as you like." Hannibal says with a smirk and Will bursts out laughing. 

"I think we might be able to come to some sort of arrangement." He says, settling back down on Hannibal's chest and kissing whatever skin is closest to his lips. They lie in silence for a few minutes, still reveling in the pleasant aftershocks of great orgasms before Will says, "I don't know if you were waiting for me, but in case you are, I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Hannibal asks sounding confused. 

Will moves so he can look him in the eye. "To kill with you. I fell in love with a killer Hannibal, and I want to see that beast." Will brushes their lips together. "I want to see that beast covered in blood, making the world tremble with its power." He kisses him hard and deep, amazingly turned on by that thought. "I want that beast to fuck me while he's covered in the blood of our kill." There is no way he can get hard again so soon, but his dick is making a futile effort anyway. "I want to shower that beast in blood so he can do just that." 

Before he even knows what's happening Hannibal has flipped him onto his back and switched their positions. He swoops his head down and bites Will's neck, Will cries out more from surprise than pain and clutches Hannibal's head to him as he sucks and bites with abandon. If Hannibal wants to rip him open right now Will won't stop him, in fact he tilts his head to give him more space to do so. Suddenly Hannibal rears back with an almost wild look in his eyes. "I am that beast Will. And I will fuck you when we are both covered in blood, bathed black in the moonlight."

Will slams his head against the pillow with a helpless moan. "Jesus Hannibal. _Do not_  say that when I can't get hard." 

Hannibal, in all his mercy, just smiles wickedly and continues. "I will show you what it is to be fucked by a beast my lovely. I will show you what it is to have the pleasure wrung from you by a monster feral and wild. If you are sure that is what you want."

"Fuck yes!" Will blurts. "I wish we hadn't just come so we could do it right now."  

Hannibal smiles and bends to whisper, "Or perhaps you would like to fuck me instead."

Will squeezes his eyes shut and moans. "Oh God no. Hannibal please..."

"You can spread me open and fuck me until we come." Hannibal purrs slowly into Will's ear ignoring him. "Let your own beast ravage me as he likes." Hannibal bends to lick the marks he just made on Will's neck. "Would you like that?" he asks, voice low and sultry. "Would you like to fuck me wildly and without restraint until you come hot and hard inside me?" 

"Oh God you're so evil." Will whines pulling Hannibal down onto him to grind their hips together, wishing to God he could get hard so he can hold Hannibal down and fuck the shit out of him right now. Or maybe run out and find someone to kill so he can hold Hannibal down and fuck the shit out of him covered in blood. Will's torn about which he'd like to do more, if he could get fucking hard. "I promise you, there will be a reckoning for this."

Hannibal just grins like the cat that got the canary. "Which would you prefer Will?"

"Both." Will breathes crushing their lips together. "We can do both. Let's do both tomorrow." 

 Hannibal laughs and settles into Will's arms. "We will do both. Again and again for as long as you wish it so."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                   EPILOGUE

  
It turns out Hannibal was right, their time in that little house was the dream of a dying man. The dream of dying  _men_  because Will Graham died right along with him when they fell off that cliff. The old Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham had been washed away and now they have become something new, unparalleled and unmatched. Hannibal takes enormous pride in having Will by his side, knowing they are a single unit and his skin tingles with thoughts of the power they shall wield, the heights they will achieve. It is too much like a dream, to finally, finally, _finally_  have Will in his arms. To have the taste of his mouth, the feel of his skin.  _His._  Willingly his. But so much more than willing, loving. Will _loves_  him. Will craves Hannibal just as much as Hannibal craves Will and there is no word for the bliss, the euphoria, the rapture that washes through Hannibal’s body, mind and soul at that knowledge. All that they have sacrificed has lead to this. Everything since before they met has lead to this and Hannibal spends every moment in gratitude. To have Will adoring and trusting in his arms is worth any price. For what price is too high to have one’s soul joined with its equal? At the first press of lips Hannibal had known the sublime. The first touch of Will’s tongue. The first quiet moan of Hannibal’s name. The  _taste_  of him. Drinking Will in, Hannibal had descended into heretofore unknown depths of rapture. The first time Will had taken him Hannibal went through so many levels of bliss that he came out on another side that defied the laws of physics and gravity and relativity and everything else. So much so that Hannibal no longer knew who or what or where he was, only that his soul was now united with its other and all that for which his heart and soul have ached is now his.

Hannibal is still not sure that this is not a dying man's dream, but if it is, he is overflowing with thanks. He could not think of a better way to die.

 

 

                                                                                  THE END

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bottom!Hannibal? FUCK YES! I am a proud member of team everyone gets the d (although, for me, it's mostly about Will getting it). I used to not be into bottom!Hannibal, but since the fall I know that (1) there is nothing Hannibal wouldn't do for Will, and (2) Hannibal wants Will in every way he can have him. So bottom!Hannibal is science and I love that science shit.
> 
> I _was_ going to end this with the last chapter with Chiyoh showing up, taking one look at them and saying "Nakama my ass." And Will was going to laugh heartily and then fade to black... or something like that, but there was something I needed to do before I ended this story, and bottom!Hannibal was that thing. So you can all thank bottom!Hannibal for everything in this chapter because it's literally the only reason this chapter exists. 
> 
> I may revisit this world again though. Hannibal and Will were really exploiting some kinks of mine at the end there and I might need to go into WAY more detail about that. Can you imagine it? Our two beasts covered in blood and literally fucking like animals bathed black in the moonlight? And have you considered Will, covered in blood and filled with come and sated in every way? I have totally considered this and I am completely on board. *flails* Yeah... I might have to write that. I make no promises though. I can't make promises, but the thought is a very pleasant thought, one that I might indulge in until a story comes out of it.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone for being awesome! :')


End file.
